User blog:Rpgcasey/Creation of Agrimon
Fantasy novels are everywhere, and they all contain maps of that world. But what they fail to do is deliver a reason for how that world began. I mean why are all the races so similar? How can all these worlds rise up and evolve the same way? Why is the architecture so similar to our own world? It would seem those writers have forgotten that worlds evolve randomly at first, and then change for the better of the sphere of surrounding. What I try to do as a writer is present a world that is possible under scientific scrutiny. Everything I write, I try to lock together with some form of basic understanding. I mean sure I can have fun with it, but it has to knit. Tolkien in his wisdom, and many years of study decided that fairytales should all have one connected world. A place where dwarves and dragons may have inhabited. Our own world is simply the future result of that past. That was the bases of his thought process, and look what it let him create. I could not do that. I had to have some explanation for how this world is real. I wanted to have something to go on that could give it a possibility that my world may be real. Planes of existence in which we exist beside or near some alternate or side reality? It sounds nice enough but it did not have something I needed. What could I do that was different, and unexpected for a purely fantasy world. What new mix could I add to the pot that has not been done? What about this, I could have a ship from our Earth go out into space for a voyage of discovery. It sounds a cliche, and probably done already. Well, this ship (We will call the ship Agrimon) gets lost, and crashes on this unknown alien planet. Still sounds cliche to me, right. A handful of people survive the crash, and manage to salvage or fix some of their machines. After a few months of survival they decide to shape this near barren world with their intelligence. So they use their gene splicing tools, and knowledge of fantasy novels to literally make the races of this planet. Do you see the sheer brilliance of this move? Instead of just dropping some fantasy races in and shaping a world, I could explain it away. Because these people made these races it explains everything. Why is there greek architecture? Why do the languages have similarities to our own? What else could they create? This method shapes everything into a nice little box, and you no longer have a basic fantasy world. You have something more with real debth. You have a world that was carved out from science fiction that bleed down into fantasy. And, what other genres could I bleed into this world like that? Well, I just have to keep adding depth to find out. By C. R. Powers Category:Blog posts